Emails To You
by aliceeyy-chan
Summary: They have all graduated from Hogwarts, and they all have different jobs. But what happens when Draco, the head of Malfoy Industries, wants to meet the Minister of Magic? And it turns out that it's Hermione? Will love spark? or will this end in tears?


**Emails To You**

**Summary: **They have all graduated from Hogwarts, and they all have different jobs. But what happens when Draco wants to meet the Minister of Magic? And it turns out that it's Hermione Granger? Will love spark? or will this end in tears? (a bit OC)

**Chapter 1**

* * *

To: The Minister of Magic

From: Malfoy Industries

Subject: Meeting Request

To whom it may concern,

I would like to request an appointment with the Minister of Magic in Australia. I will be in Australia from the 1st of July till the 22nd of July. I request an interview with you at any time during this period.

Yours sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

Malfoy Industries

UK

080808080808

To: Malfoy Industries

From: The Minister of Magic

Subject: RE: Meeting Request

Dear Mr Malfoy,

I would be delighted to meet with you on the 17th of July in Australia. But may I please ask why do you need an appointment with me?

Yours sincerely,

Hermione Granger

Minster of Magic

Australia

080808080808

To: The Minister of Magic

From: Malfoy Industries

Subject: Granger?!

To Granger,

Well, well! Our little Gryffindor mudblood has made a name for herself in the land down under! Is that because they were the only place to accept you, that's a bit low? (Did you like my joke, I find it incredibly witty! The wittiest thing about it is that it's true!)

Yes you may ask why I want an interview with you, but that doesn't guarantee that I'll answer, but fire away anyways my little know-it-all, if it gives you the satisfaction. Of course my whole intention is to give you satisfaction.

Now how are Potty and Weasel? Not that I care, but I at least try and keep up my appearance of civility when conversing with others, but I feel that you do not deserve my civility due to your inferiority. Though I must be a bit polite because of the meeting we will be having, which you may or may not find the topic of this meeting.

Yours insincerely,

Draco Malfoy

Malfoy Industries

UK

080808080808

To: Malfoy Industries

From: The Minister of Magic

Subject: You pompous git!!

To Malfoy,

It's nice to see that you still, are a pompous jackass. But alas I knew that even after the war and with your father's death that you will and forever be a conceited asshole. At least at the mention of your name I try to start anew, but no you have to be a jackass and go back to our school days.

And to answer your question is Australia the only place that would take me? No, Australia was not the only place to take me; I simply just chose to live here for my enjoyment only. As for your witty jokes and your sarcasm I find them far from witty and closer to being an incredibly annoying ass.

In your email you also failed to mention how Blaise was doing. So you must care about my boyfriend as much as you care for my friends, which is, as you said, not at all. So I believe your past email stating "my little know-it-all" is quite out of the question as I'm not yours. But for your "appearance of civility", don't worry it was diminished long ago. I believe, way back in 1st year.

From,

Hermione Granger

Minister of Magic

Australia

P.S. I believe that you have already forgotten that I'm the Minister of Magic and I don't have enough time for your fun and games. So I would advise you to tell me what the topic of this meeting is before I plan something else for that date.

080808080808

To: The Minister of Magic

From: Malfoy Industries

Subject: Me

To my dear Granger,

Thank you for the _wonderful_ compliments, I would compliment you back... but there's nothing to compliment you about, so sorry about that! My father is of course not dead! I thought **our **little know it all would know that! He was assumed dead, then found, then put into Azkaban, then released three years ago, then put back in due to extorting money, was released two years ago on good behaviour, then divorced my mother, then married his mistress and acknowledged his 3 bastards (literally!) and is finally contemplating disinheriting me for his bastards. There is only one problem, I already have my inheritance, hence the email from Malfoy industries (I own the company now). So my father is far from death but is thriving in the South of France with Lavinia.

Even though I am far, far away from my father and the war has happened, I don't deny that it is incredibly enjoyable to bait you. The best thing about it is that you take the bait! Will you continue to take my bait? Since I exist to satisfy you, then I think you should do at least one thing for me!

Oh so you are dating Blaise, I lost track of him after the war. He seemed to take offence at the fact I changed sides in the war and got away with it while he got rather disfigured by the death eaters. Do you mind that he is smaller than the average male? It wouldn't give you as much pleasure as... well you don't really deserve very much pleasure so I think you deserve each other.

I would tell you the reason why I need a meeting with you... but you haven't asked me! Even _I_ cannot answer a question I have never been asked! Why don't you ask me? You might get results... you never know...

Yours insincerely,

Draco Malfoy

Malfoy Industries

UK

P.S. Are you getting wet down there?

080808080808

To: Malfoy Industries

From: The Minister of Magic

Subject: Get a life!!

To Malfoy,

Well aren't we a bit self centred, tut tut tut. My compliments are my reflections of you and well, you being you I didn't expect any back. As for your father I'm sorry that I haven't kept track of him. But it's nice to know that you got the best deal of this little charade.

However the so called "bait" you have got me, oh so cleverly hooked on, will decease as I ask you what do you think you have done for me, for me to do something for you? But since you do live to satisfy me, why don't you satisfy me more by DROPPING DEAD, yes…I do believe that will satisfy me greatly.

About Blaise he's a changed man, and I believe that my sexual life has nothing to do with you. Or is it that your sexual life is so under-worked that you have to pry into other people's lives?

About the meeting what are we meeting about? Because if it isn't that important Blaise has asked me on a date, he said he was going to take me to the country side, and I do believe in telling him that I will go will him. But alas there are no other free dates in July other than the 17th of July, so telling me what the meeting is about would be quite wise on your part, don't you think?

From,

Hermione Granger

Minister of Magic

Australia

P.S. Are you hormonally driven? Or does talking to me get you hard, that you have to ask me?

* * *

**Tesscakes: Well, that was well written especially Draco's part, if i do say so myself**

**aliceeyy-chan: Well a duh, you say so urself, U WROTE HIS PART!**

**Tesscakes: Yes, yes i did.**

**aliceeyy-chan: BAKA! *gonks tesscakes on head***

**Tesscakes: *glares* whateva, ur just jealous**

**aliceeyy-chan: *huffs* of what? I wrote Hermione's part and I like it *raspberry***

**Tesscakes: ...Anywayz! Review and tell us what you think!**

**aliceeyy-chan: Yeah! And whose writing you liked better!**

**Tesscakes: Oh, before you go can you please help us with a title for this piece we don't know what to call it...**

**aliceeyy-chan: Also should the story just be written in emails or both (dialogue and emails)?**

**Together: Thanxs XD****

* * *

**

**A/N: Someone asked how the the last quote "Are you hormonally driven? Or does talking to me get you hard, that you have to ask me?" is realted to the story. Well, Darco aSked Hermione in the email before "P.S. Are you getting wet down there?", and basically it could mean two things.**

**1. Is it raining in Australia?**

**2. Are you 'aroused'? Like a sexual connatation.**

**And since we all know how Draco is. It's the second.**

**

* * *

**

**Hope this clears some things up.**

**Byee!**


End file.
